mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
High Magic (Gallery)
|setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=High Magic |releaseTemplate= HighMagic_-001.jpg|link=Orange, You Glad|Orange, You Glad HighMagic_000.jpg|link=Big Mac, Princess for a Night|Big Mac, Princess for a Night HighMagic_001.jpg|link=Trixie, Tricks of the Trade|Trixie, Tricks of the Trade HighMagic_001b.jpg|link=Trixie, Tricks of the Trade|Trixie, Tricks of the Trade HighMagic_002.jpg|link=Discord, Mostly Harmless|Discord, Mostly Harmless HighMagic_002b.jpg|link=Discord, Mostly Harmless|Discord, Mostly Harmless HighMagic_003.jpg|link=Bulk Biceps, Hummingbro|Bulk Biceps, Hummingbro HighMagic_004.jpg|link=Cloudchaser, Wonderbolt Trainee|Cloudchaser, Wonderbolt Trainee HighMagic_005.jpg|link=Filthy Rich, Cold Hard Cash|Filthy Rich, Cold Hard Cash HighMagic_006.jpg|link=Night Glider, She's On It!|Night Glider, She's On It! HighMagic_007.jpg|link=Prince Rutherford, Quick to Judge|Prince Rutherford, Quick to Judge HighMagic_008.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Powered|Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Powered HighMagic_009.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Back in Black|Rainbow Dash, Back in Black HighMagic_010.jpg|link=Scootaloo, What a Wingspan!|Scootaloo, What a Wingspan! HighMagic_011.jpg|link=Spike, Dream Big|Spike, Dream Big HighMagic_012.jpg|link=Spitfire, Wing Leader|Spitfire, Wing Leader HighMagic_013.jpg|link=Tank, Shell Shock|Tank, Shell Shock HighMagic_014.jpg|link=Apple Bloom, Budding Apple|Apple Bloom, Budding Apple HighMagic_015.jpg|link=Applejack, Rainbow Powered|Applejack, Rainbow Powered HighMagic_016.jpg|link=Applejack, Tree Whisperer|Applejack, Tree Whisperer HighMagic_017.jpg|link=Braeburn, Good Seed|Braeburn, Good Seed HighMagic_018.jpg|link=Double Diamond, Ski Champ|Double Diamond, Ski Champ HighMagic_019.jpg|link=Granny Smith, Fit as a Fiddle|Granny Smith, Fit as a Fiddle HighMagic_020.jpg|link=Maud Pie, Pet Rocks|Maud Pie, Pet Rocks HighMagic_021.jpg|link=Shining Armor, Team Trainer|Shining Armor, Team Trainer HighMagic_022.jpg|link=Silver Shill, Secrets and Lies|Silver Shill, Secrets and Lies HighMagic_023.jpg|link=Winona, Good Girl!|Winona, Good Girl! HighMagic_024.jpg|link=Berry Punch, Head In the Clouds|Berry Punch, Head In the Clouds HighMagic_025.jpg|link=Flitter, Flutterer|Flitter, Flutterer HighMagic_026.jpg|link=Fluffy Clouds, Summit Delegate|Fluffy Clouds, Summit Delegate HighMagic_027.jpg|link=Mega Mare, Watch Your Step|Mega Mare, Watch Your Step HighMagic_028.jpg|link=Minuette, Making Friends|Minuette, Making Friends HighMagic_029.jpg|link=Party Favor, Balloon Master|Party Favor, Balloon Master HighMagic_030.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Powered|Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Powered HighMagic_031.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Whole Hog|Pinkie Pie, Whole Hog HighMagic_032.jpg|link=Snips & Snails, Joined at the Horn|Snips & Snails, Joined at the Horn HighMagic_033.jpg|link=Sonata Dusk, Siren's Call|Sonata Dusk, Siren's Call HighMagic_034.jpg|link=Sugar Belle, Fresh From the Oven|Sugar Belle, Fresh From the Oven HighMagic_035.jpg|link=Cheerilee, Foal Herder|Cheerilee, Foal Herder HighMagic_036.jpg|link=Moondancer, Page Turner|Moondancer, Page Turner HighMagic_037.jpg|link=Owlowiscious, Reshelver|Owlowiscious, Reshelver HighMagic_038.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Web of Dreams|Princess Luna, Web of Dreams HighMagic_039.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Powered|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Powered HighMagic_040.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Cover to Cover|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Cover to Cover HighMagic_041.jpg|link=Spike, Hum Drum|Spike, Hum Drum HighMagic_042.jpg|link=Trixie, Center Stage|Trixie, Center Stage HighMagic_043.jpg|link=Zecora, Forest Shaman|Zecora, Forest Shaman HighMagic_044.jpg|link=Dance Fever, Dancing Machine|Dance Fever, Dancing Machine HighMagic_045.jpg|link=Daring Do, Well Disguised|Daring Do, Well Disguised HighMagic_046.jpg|link=DJ Pon-3 & Octavia, Crowd Pleasers|DJ Pon-3 & Octavia, Crowd Pleasers HighMagic_047.jpg|link=Fancy Pants, Respected Aristocrat|Fancy Pants, Respected Aristocrat HighMagic_048.jpg|link=Opalescence, Royal Edict|Opalescence, Royal Edict HighMagic_049.jpg|link=Prim Hemline, Runway Judge|Prim Hemline, Runway Judge HighMagic_050.jpg|link=Princess Cadance, Spa Day|Princess Cadance, Spa Day HighMagic_051.jpg|link=Rarity, Rainbow Powered|Rarity, Rainbow Powered HighMagic_052.jpg|link=Steven Magnet, What a World!|Steven Magnet, What a World! HighMagic_053.jpg|link=Sweetie Belle, Forsooth and Anon|Sweetie Belle, Forsooth and Anon HighMagic_054.jpg|link=Aloe & Lotus Blossom, Relaxation Specialists|Aloe & Lotus Blossom, Relaxation Specialists HighMagic_055.jpg|link=Angel, Brushie Brushie|Angel, Brushie Brushie HighMagic_056.jpg|link=Angel, Large and In Charge|Angel, Large and In Charge HighMagic_057.jpg|link=Elizabeak, Spring Chicken|Elizabeak, Spring Chicken HighMagic_058.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Rainbow Powered|Fluttershy, Rainbow Powered HighMagic_059.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Conflict Resolver|Fluttershy, Conflict Resolver HighMagic_060.jpg|link=Furball, Pet Roundup|Furball, Pet Roundup HighMagic_061.jpg|link=Nurse Redheart, Peace and Quiet|Nurse Redheart, Peace and Quiet HighMagic_062.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Solar Serenity|Princess Celestia, Solar Serenity HighMagic_063.jpg|link=Seabreeze, Breezie Boss|Seabreeze, Breezie Boss HighMagic_064.jpg|link=The Smooze, Chum|The Smooze, Chum HighMagic_065.jpg|link=Cheese Sandwich, Dive Instructor|Cheese Sandwich, Dive Instructor HighMagic_066.jpg|link=Gilda, Amended Friend|Gilda, Amended Friend HighMagic_067.jpg|link=Lyra & Bon Bon, Better Halves|Lyra & Bon Bon, Better Halves HighMagic_068.jpg|link=Soarin, Pie Powered|Soarin, Pie Powered HighMagic_069.jpg|link=Dr. Hooves, All in Due Time|Dr. Hooves, All in Due Time HighMagic_070.jpg|link=Fleetfoot, Natural Born Winner|Fleetfoot, Natural Born Winner HighMagic_071.jpg|link=Little Strongheart, Herd Tactics|Little Strongheart, Herd Tactics HighMagic_072.jpg|link=Skunk, Lil Stinker|Skunk, Lil Stinker HighMagic_073.jpg|link=Davenport, Low Low Prices!|Davenport, Low Low Prices! HighMagic_074.jpg|link=Hoity Toity, Discerning Eye|Hoity Toity, Discerning Eye HighMagic_075.jpg|link=Joe, Sticky Glaze|Joe, Sticky Glaze HighMagic_076.jpg|link=Trenderhoof, Locale Critic|Trenderhoof, Locale Critic HighMagic_077.jpg|link=Diamond Tiara, Breaking News|Diamond Tiara, Breaking News HighMagic_078.jpg|link=Discord, Party Clasher|Discord, Party Clasher HighMagic_079.jpg|link=Lemon Hearts, Banquet Planner|Lemon Hearts, Banquet Planner HighMagic_080.jpg|link=Twinkleshine, Experimental Magic|Twinkleshine, Experimental Magic HighMagic_081.jpg|link=Exact Duplicate, My Little Clony|Exact Duplicate, My Little Clony HighMagic_082.jpg|link=Mayor Mare, Lawmaker|Mayor Mare, Lawmaker HighMagic_083.jpg|link=Zipporwhill, Puppy Addict|Zipporwhill, Puppy Addict HighMagic_084.jpg|link=Kevin, Fitting In|Kevin, Fitting In HighMagic_085.jpg|link=A True, True Friend|A True, True Friend HighMagic_086.jpg|link=Bewitched Beavers|Bewitched Beavers HighMagic_087.jpg|link=Call in the Dream Cavalry|Call in the Dream Cavalry HighMagic_088.jpg|link=Dip in the Pool|Dip in the Pool HighMagic_089.jpg|link=Glass of Water|Glass of Water HighMagic_090.jpg|link=Hearts Strong as Horses|Hearts Strong as Horses HighMagic_091.jpg|link=Phantasmal Tale|Phantasmal Tale HighMagic_092.jpg|link=Pinkie the Party Planner|Pinkie the Party Planner HighMagic_093.jpg|link=Power Pony Up!|Power Pony Up! HighMagic_094.jpg|link=Rise and Shine|Rise and Shine HighMagic_095.jpg|link=Star Swirl Research|Star Swirl Research HighMagic_096.jpg|link=Storm of Justice|Storm of Justice HighMagic_097.jpg|link=The Wonderbolts Rap|The Wonderbolts Rap HighMagic_098.jpg|link=Through the Ages|Through the Ages HighMagic_099.jpg|link=Tricking the Trixster|Tricking the Trixster HighMagic_100.jpg|link=Uh-oh|Uh-oh HighMagic_101.jpg|link=Under the Wire|Under the Wire HighMagic_102.jpg|link=Applejack's Hat|Applejack's Hat HighMagic_103.jpg|link=Cannonball Surprise|Cannonball Surprise HighMagic_104.jpg|link=Castle of Friendship|Castle of Friendship HighMagic_105.jpg|link=Cheese Shoes|Cheese Shoes HighMagic_106.jpg|link=Dangerous Mission Outfit|Dangerous Mission Outfit HighMagic_107.jpg|link=Dream Network|Dream Network HighMagic_108.jpg|link=Fast Food|Fast Food HighMagic_109.jpg|link=Gone Batty|Gone Batty HighMagic_110.jpg|link=Magic Wings|Magic Wings HighMagic_111.jpg|link=One Pony Band|One Pony Band HighMagic_112.jpg|link=Operation Mare Do Well|Operation Mare Do Well HighMagic_113.jpg|link=Party Hat|Party Hat HighMagic_114.jpg|link=Power Bracelets|Power Bracelets HighMagic_115.jpg|link=Wake Up Call|Wake Up Call HighMagic_116.jpg|link=Zap Apples|Zap Apples HighMagic_117.jpg|link=Cerberus, Tartarus Guard|Cerberus, Tartarus Guard HighMagic_118.jpg|link=Lord Tirek, Gaining Strength|Lord Tirek, Gaining Strength HighMagic_119.jpg|link=Starlight Glimmer, Exposed Inequality|Starlight Glimmer, Exposed Inequality HighMagic_120.jpg|link=A Party for Moondancer|A Party for Moondancer HighMagic_121.jpg|link=Applejack's Worst Nightmare|Applejack's Worst Nightmare HighMagic_122.jpg|link=Call of the Cutie|Call of the Cutie HighMagic_123.jpg|link=Equalist Propaganda|Equalist Propaganda HighMagic_124.jpg|link=Fluttershy's Worst Nightmare|Fluttershy's Worst Nightmare HighMagic_125.jpg|link=Halt Evil Doers!|Halt Evil Doers! HighMagic_126.jpg|link=Make Yourself at Home|Make Yourself at Home HighMagic_127.jpg|link=Musical Number|Musical Number HighMagic_128.jpg|link=Pinkie's Worst Nightmare|Pinkie's Worst Nightmare HighMagic_129.jpg|link=Rainbow's Worst Nightmare|Rainbow's Worst Nightmare HighMagic_130.jpg|link=Rarity's Worst Nightmare|Rarity's Worst Nightmare HighMagic_131.jpg|link=Save the Day|Save the Day HighMagic_132.jpg|link=Sew Tired|Sew Tired HighMagic_133.jpg|link=The Frozen North|The Frozen North HighMagic_134.jpg|link=The Trouble With Trixie|The Trouble With Trixie HighMagic_135.jpg|link=Tiny Troubles|Tiny Troubles HighMagic_136.jpg|link=Twilight's Worst Nightmare|Twilight's Worst Nightmare HighMagic_137.jpg|link=Under Lock and Tree|Under Lock and Tree HighMagic_138.jpg|link=Utterly Transformed|Utterly Transformed HighMagic_139.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Dream Warrior|Princess Luna, Dream Warrior HighMagic_139b.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Dream Warrior|Princess Luna, Dream Warrior HighMagic_140.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Zapp|Rainbow Dash, Zapp HighMagic_141.jpg|link=Applejack, Mistress Mare-velous|Applejack, Mistress Mare-velous HighMagic_142.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Fili-Second|Pinkie Pie, Fili-Second HighMagic_143.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Masked Matter-Horn|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Masked Matter-Horn HighMagic_144.jpg|link=Photo Finish, Say "Käse!"|Photo Finish, Say "Käse!" HighMagic_145.jpg|link=Rarity, Radiance|Rarity, Radiance HighMagic_146.jpg|link=Tree Hugger, Animal Magnetism|Tree Hugger, Animal Magnetism HighMagic_147.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Saddle Rager|Fluttershy, Saddle Rager HighMagic_148.jpg|link=Rest In Pieces|Rest In Pieces HighMagic_149.jpg|link=Trixie, Highest Level Unicorn|Trixie, Highest Level Unicorn HighMagic_150.jpg|link=Tantabus, Night Terror|Tantabus, Night Terror HighMagic_t002b.jpg|link=Blue Pegasus Token (High Magic)|Blue Pegasus Token HighMagic_t001.jpg|link=Orange Rock Token (High Magic)|Orange Rock Token HighMagic_t003b.jpg|link=Pink Earth Pony Token (High Magic)|Pink Earth Pony Token HighMagic_t004b.jpg|link=Purple Figment Token (High Magic)|Purple Figment Token HighMagic_t002.jpg|link=White Unicorn Token (High Magic)|White Unicorn Token HighMagic_t001b.jpg|link=Yellow Critter Token (High Magic)|Yellow Critter Token HighMagic_t005.png|link=Purple Figment Token (High Magic Promo)|Purple Figment Token (Pre-Release exclusive version) HighMagic_t006.png|link=White Unicorn Token (High Magic Promo)|White Unicorn Token (New York Comic Con 2016 exclusive version) }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=High Magic (Royal Rare Set) |releaseTemplate= HighMagic_rr001.jpg|link=Trixie, Highest Level Unicorn|Trixie, Highest Level Unicorn HighMagic_rr002.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Saddle Rager (High Magic Royal Rare)|Fluttershy, Saddle Rager HighMagic_rr003.jpg|link=Rarity, Radiance (High Magic Royal Rare)|Rarity, Radiance }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=High Magic (Foil Parallel Set) |releaseTemplate= HighMagic_009.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Back in Black|Rainbow Dash, Back in Black HighMagic_031.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Whole Hog|Pinkie Pie, Whole Hog HighMagic_040.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Cover to Cover|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Cover to Cover HighMagic_059.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Conflict Resolver|Fluttershy, Conflict Resolver }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=High Magic (Promo Set) |releaseTemplate= HighMagic_p001.jpg|link=A True, True Friend (High Magic Promo)|A True, True Friend HighMagic_p002.jpg|link=Glass of Water (High Magic Promo)|Glass of Water HighMagic_p003.jpg|link=Prince Rutherford, Quick to Judge (High Magic Promo)|Prince Rutherford, Quick to Judge HighMagic_p004.jpg|link=Hearts Strong as Horses (High Magic Promo)|Hearts Strong as Horses HighMagic_p005.jpg|link=Spike, Hum Drum (High Magic Promo)|Spike, Hum Drum HighMagic_p006.jpg|link=The Wonderbolts Rap (High Magic Promo)|The Wonderbolts Rap HighMagic_p007.jpg|link=Zap Apples (High Magic Promo)|Zap Apples HighMagic_p008.jpg|link=Pinkie the Party Planner (High Magic Promo)|Pinkie the Party Planner HighMagic_p009.jpg|link=Lyra & Bon Bon, Better Halves (High Magic Promo)|Lyra & Bon Bon, Better Halves HighMagic_p010.jpg|link=Discord, Party Clasher (High Magic Promo)|Discord, Party Clasher HighMagic_p011.jpg|link=Dr. Hooves, All in Due Time (High Magic Promo)|Dr. Hooves, All in Due Time HighMagic_p012.jpg|link=Under the Wire (High Magic Promo)|Under the Wire HighMagic_p013.jpg|link=Applejack's Hat (High Magic Promo)|Applejack's Hat HighMagic_p014.jpg|link=Kevin, Fitting In (High Magic Promo)|Kevin, Fitting In HighMagic_p015.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Zapp (High Magic Promo)|Rainbow Dash, Zapp }} Category:Galleries